Both oral and intravenous forms of drug delivery have a number of limitations. Oral delivery limitations include toxicity, poor absorption and varying concentrations over time. Intravenous limitations include the requirement to mix and store the drug in liquid form as well as the use of sterile technique. These can be particularly problematic in third world countries where adequate refrigeration and sterile needles are not readily available limiting shelf life and exposing the patient to infection. Thus, there is a need for improved methods of drug delivery which can extend shelf life and are more easily used in settings lacking refrigeration or sterile medical supplies.